1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction support apparatus, a correction support system, a correction support method, and a correction support program, and particularly relates to a correction support apparatus, a correction support system, a correction support method, and a correction support program for a correction support apparatus in which a student apparatus and a corrector apparatus are connected by a communication line enabling an answer obtained from the student apparatus to be edited and transmitted to the corrector apparatus, and a correction result obtained from the corrector apparatus to be re-edited and returned to the student apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case of general correspondence courses, a student (a primary schoolchild or a junior high school student, for example) receives a question answer sheet by mail, writes answers thereon, and sends it back to the corrector by mail. In the cases of some recent correspondence courses, a facsimile apparatus or a computer (a personal computer) is used. For example, there is an automatic marking diagnostic device which is an invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 5-191554. In that case, a mark entry field, a numerical entry field, and a free remark field are disposed on the question answer sheet, but the answers are principally constituted by marks and symbols.
The correction support system of the related art described above performs marking automatically by determining simple marks and symbols, and it is difficult for it to deal with cases in which handwritten answers (sentences or calculation processes, for example) are received and returned with corrections and general comments added thereto by hand. Furthermore, because answers from each student are gathered for each of the questions and support materials relating to each student for correcting the answers from each student are not provided automatically, correction efficiency cannot be improved.
The present invention aims to solve the above problems and an object of the present invention is to provide a correction support apparatus, a correction support system, a correction support method, and a correction support program enabling transmitting and receiving of a handwritten answer from a student, support for a correction process by a corrector, and transmitting to and receiving by the student of a correction result to be efficiently executed in a correspondence course performed by means of a communication line, for example.
In order to solve the problems described above, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a correction support apparatus capable of being connected to a student apparatus and a corrector apparatus for returning a correction result obtained from the corrector apparatus in response to an answer obtained from the student apparatus,
the correction support apparatus including:
a correction form data preparation means for sending out question answer sheet data obtained from the student apparatus in a student format to the corrector apparatus as correction form data configured into a correction format; and
a question answer sheet data preparation means for reconfiguring and sending out to the student apparatus corrected question answer sheet data following the student format of the question answer sheet data based on correction result form data corrected by a corrector obtained from the corrector apparatus.
According to this kind of construction, students, for example, enter expressions showing calculation processes and sentences that are not simple marks, etc., by hand in response to questions on question answer sheets, and transmit them to the correction support apparatus by means of the student apparatus. The correction support apparatus according to the present invention configures the received question answer sheet data into a format suitable for correction and transmits it to the corrector apparatus as correction form data. Because the question answer sheet data is configured into a format which is suitable for correction, the corrector can perform correction efficiently. When correction by handwriting, etc., is completed, correction result form data is transmitted to the correction support apparatus from the corrector apparatus. The correction support apparatus reconfigures the corrected question answer sheet data in which the corrections have been added to the original question answer sheet data and transmits the corrected question answer sheet data to each of the applicable student apparatuses. The students can view the personalized corrected question answer sheet data as correction results on the question answer sheets which they themselves transmitted by printing them out, etc., using the student apparatus, for example.
The correction form data preparation means may prepare the correction form data by gathering an answer from each of a plurality of students matched to each student for each identical question from question answer sheet data received from a plurality of the student apparatuses. According to this construction, one corrector can perform correction of the same question for a plurality of students, making it efficient.
The correction form data preparation means may prepare as the correction form data:
an answer entry field containing an answer from each of the students; and
a correction-related data field containing correction-related data being data relating to each of the students that is useful during correction. Using the correction-related data, the corrector has access to information such as strengths and weaknesses of each of the students, for example, enabling appropriate advice to be given.
The correction form data preparation means may prepare as the correction form data:
an answer entry field containing an answer from each of the students; and
a model answer entry field containing model answer data. By referring to the model answer data, the corrector can give more appropriate advice.
The correction form data preparation means may prepare as the correction form data:
an answer entry field containing an answer from each of the students; and
an answer history entry field containing an answer history relating to a past related question for each of the students. Using the answer history, the corrector has access to information such as strengths and weaknesses of each of the students, for example, enabling appropriate advice to be given.
A code may be disposed for each question answer sheet and for each question in the question answer sheet data for identifying:
the question answer sheet;
a student; and
the question. By reading the code by means of a reader, processing and reconfiguration of each question for each of the students can be performed freely by a computer.
The correction support apparatus according to the present invention may further be provided with:
a transmission means for preparing the question answer sheet and transmitting the question answer sheet to the student apparatus.
The correction support apparatus may be constituted by a server connected to the student apparatus and the corrector apparatus by means of a network.
The student apparatus may be constituted by: a computer having at least one printer or scanner; or a facsimile.
The corrector apparatus may be constituted by: a computer having at least one printer or scanner; or a facsimile.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a correction support method including:
a step of receiving question answer sheet data transmitted from a student apparatus disposed near a student;
a step of preparing correction form data in which the question answer sheet data received from the student apparatus in a student format is configured into a correction format;
a step of transmitting the correction form data to a corrector apparatus disposed near a corrector;
a step of receiving corrected correction result form data transmitted from the corrector apparatus;
a step of reconfiguring corrected question answer sheet data following the student format of the question answer sheet data based on the correction result form data; and
a step of transmitting the question answer sheet data to the student apparatus.
The step of preparing correction form data may include a step of preparing the correction form data by gathering an answer from each of a plurality of students matched to each student for each identical question from question answer sheet data received from the plurality of students.
The step of preparing correction form data may include a step of preparing:
an answer entry field containing an answer from each of a plurality of the students; and
a correction-related data field for entering correction-related data being data useful during correction relating to each of the students.
The step of preparing correction form data may include a step of preparing:
an answer entry field containing an answer from each of a plurality of the students; and
a model answer entry field for entering model answer data.
The step of preparing correction form data may include a step of preparing:
an answer entry field containing an answer from each of a plurality of the students; and
an answer history entry field containing an answer history relating to a past related question for each of the students.
The correction support method according to the present invention may further be provided with:
a step of preparing the question answer sheet data and transmitting the question answer sheet data to the student apparatus.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a correction support program for executing a correction support method in a correction support apparatus connected by a communication line to a student apparatus and a corrector apparatus for returning a correction result performed by the corrector apparatus in response to an answer obtained from the student apparatus,
the correction support program executing in the correction support apparatus:
a step of receiving question answer sheet data transmitted from the student apparatus;
a step of preparing correction form data in which the question answer sheet data received from the student apparatus in a student format is configured into a correction format;
a step of transmitting the correction form data to the corrector apparatus;
a step of receiving corrected correction result form data transmitted from the corrector apparatus;
a step of reconfiguring corrected question answer sheet data following the student format of the question answer sheet data based on the correction result form data; and
a step of transmitting the question answer sheet data to the student apparatus.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a correction support system including:
a student apparatus;
a server connected to the student apparatus by means of a communication line; and
a corrector apparatus connected to the server by means of a communication line,
the student apparatus receiving a question answer sheet on which an answer is handwritten and transmitting the question answer sheet to the server as question answer sheet data being image data in a student format,
the server transmitting the received question answer sheet data to the corrector apparatus as correction form data configured into a format suitable for correction,
the corrector apparatus receiving correction result form data in which the received correction form data has been corrected by a corrector and transmitting the correction result form data to the server,
the server reconfiguring a corrected question answer sheet data following the student format of the question answer sheet data based on the received correction result form data and transmitting the corrected question answer sheet data to the student apparatus, and
the student apparatus being capable of printing out a corrected question answer sheet based on the corrected question answer sheet data personalized and transmitted thereto.
According to this kind of construction, students enter expressions showing calculation processes and sentences that are not simple marks, etc., by hand in response to questions on question answer sheets, and transmit them to the server by means of the student apparatus. The server configures the received question answer sheet data into a format suitable for correction and transmits it to the corrector apparatus as correction form data, the corrector can perform correction efficiently. Because the question answer sheet data is configured into a format which is suitable for correction, the corrector can perform correction efficiently. When correction by handwriting, etc., is completed, correction result form data is transmitted to the server from the corrector apparatus. The server reconfigures the corrected question answer sheet data in which the corrections have been added to the original question answer sheet data and transmits the corrected question answer sheet data to each of the applicable student apparatuses. The students can view the personalized corrected question answer sheet data as correction results on the question answer sheets which they themselves transmitted by printing them out, etc., using the student apparatus.
The server may prepare the correction form data by gathering an answer from each of a plurality of students matched to each student for each identical question from question answer sheet data received from the plurality of students when the question answer sheet data received by the server is configured into the format suitable for correction. Hence, one corrector can perform correction of the same question for a plurality of students, making it efficient.
The server may prepare the correction form data by attaching to each answer from each of a plurality of students:
a model answer corresponding to the answer from each of the students; and
an answer history relating to a past related question for each of the students.
A code may be given for each question answer sheet and for each question in the question answer sheet data for identifying:
the question answer sheet;
a student; and
the question.